30 interdits - Tableau 1
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petits textes suivant des thèmes donnés. Attention présence de Couples hétéros, de Yaoi et peut être de Yuri. Couples classiques comme inédits. Indiqué en chaque début d'histoire.
1. Une envie matinale

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à l'auteur.

Thème : Jour - 001

Avertissement : Cette histoire un slash donc il y a du yaoi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mukuro n'avait pas pour habitude de se balader à la lumière du jour. Après autant de temps passer de l'obscurité la plus totale dans la prison des Vendicare l'avait rendu un peu sensible l'astre solaire. Il cachait ses yeux vairons avec sa main en tentant d'avancer vers sa destination. Il savait que le jeune Tsunayoshi avait ce qu'on appelait des congés scolaires. Il ne voulait pas son corps de la même façon que lors de leur première « rencontre », le gardien de la brume trouvait son boss bien trop adorable pour ne pas échapper à son charme. Même si pour cela, il devait revoir la lumière de jour brûler sa peau pâle. Il arrivait devant la maison avec un de ces fameux sourires de psychopathe dont il avait secret. Il grimpait sur l'échelle naturelle que l'arbre donnait à l'italien au rire si distinctif. C'est sans surprise qui désamorçait le piège posé par son homologue de la foudre juste pour voir la tête de celui qui tomberait sur sa farce. Reborn absent, Mukuro se retrouvait libre de tenter toutes sortes de choses avant que Gokudera arrive, suivi de près généralement par Yamamoto.

« Enfin nous nous retrouvons seuls Tsunayoshi si savait combien de temps, j'ai attendu ce jour. »

Il passait sa main dans ses propres cheveux avant d'approcher son visage encore plus près de celui du dixième Vongola en tendant l'oreille au moindre signe de vie près de la chambre du brun seule la mère de ce dernier semblait active si tôt. Mukuro posait un baiser sur les lèvres fermées de l'endormi. Comme il avait imaginé, elles étaient si douces qu'il aurait pu les toucher éternellement. L'illusionniste s'installait sur le bord du lit et déboutonnait lentement la chemise de pyjama de Tsuna, dévoilant une bonne partie du torse sans aucune trace de poil que possédait le jeune boss. Dans son sommeil ce dernier marmonnait quelques mots incompréhensibles même pour Mukuro, puis le cieliste frissonnait sûrement à cause du contact de l'air sur sa peau nue. Le gardien de la brume s'amusait discrètement mais avec une certaine dose de passion des tétons si gentiment offerts avec sa langue taquine. Des gémissements sortaient de l'embrasure des lèvres du japonais aux cheveux bruns. Le brumiste s'amusait comme un fou et surtout sentait son cœur s'accélérer à chaque action involontaire du dixième Vongola. Il savait que faire ce genre de chose était interdite mais jamais il n'aurait voulu faire cela en étant conscient alors autant profiter des vacances et de sa tranquillité. Alors que Mukuro s'avançait pour mordiller le cou laiteux de la belle au bois dormant, des cris venant de l'extérieur se faisait entendre. Pas paniqué pour un sou mais voulant garder son expédition « secrète » si on oubliait le suçon qu'il avait posé au milieu du torse il y a quelques instants plus tôt ce qui avait presque réveillé Tsuna de son sommeil plus que lourd.

« A un autre matin Tsunayoshi ou un soir, tu sais que je t'attends avec impatience.

-Mukuro prend soin de toi. »

Un peu surpris, il s'éclipsait grâce à la ruse hors de la maison. Protégeant ses yeux de la lumière de l'astre du jour qui semblait le narguer.


	2. Les filles sont parfois bizarres

Pairing: Chrome X Gokudera  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Thème : Nuit

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une fille à la coiffure des plus étrange avançait avec détermination dans la pénombre. Elle se dirigeait vers l'habitation d'une de ses amies un peu fatiguée car la jeune femme s'était entraînée durement avec son sauveur. A moitié pliée sur elle-même, elle tombait à la moitié de la rue sous les yeux de Gokudera, son collègue dans la famille Vongola. Inquiet il ramassait la jeune fille et la portait jusqu'à son appartement. Il l'allongeait sur le canapé et se préparait un café. La fille commençait à reprendre conscience doucement.

« Excusez-moi Gokudera et merci de m'avoir porté secours.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu es sûre que tu va bien Chrome ?

-Oui, j'allais chez Kyoko.

-D'accord, n'y va pas dans cet état. Elle pourrait s'inquiéter pour toi. Je te laisse la salle de bain, je n'entrerai pas, je te le promets.

-C'est que je n'arrive pas à me laver seule... »

Le gardien de la tempête aurait presque recraché sa dernière gorgée de café s'il n'aimait pas autant cette boisson amère.

« C'est la nuit qui te rend si entreprenante ? ou c'est vrai ?

-C'est vrai puis Signor Mukuro s'inquiète pour moi au début j'avais peur puis je me suis habitué à me faire laver. »

Gokudera posait sa tasse de café vide et prenait par les épaules la gardienne de la Brume par intérim. Cette dernière rougissait comme jamais. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait penser de sa demande. Chrome savait se laver c'est juste que se laver avec un homme avait un avantage certain... Elle serrait ses doigts doucement.

« D'accord, ne va pas te plaindre si je regarde, il fait nuit noire et je suis un garçon en pleine croissance donc j'ai des envies plus ou moins saines quand j'ai une fille nue près de moi. Mais je ferai rien qui nuirait à la réputation du dixième du nom.

-Tu aimes vraiment le Boss.

-L'aimer ? Pas comme un amant mais plutôt comme un supérieur.

-Je n'y crois pas trop mais pour l'instant ça m'ira.

-On va se laver Chrome ?

-Oui. »

La brumiste rougissait comme jamais mais elle était prête à tout pour voir tous les hommes qui composaient son entourage nu. Pour les dessiner et faire des mangas pour adultes . Elles connaissait bien sûr Mukuro sur toutes ses coutures. Gokudera se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau et lâchant un soupir lourd de sens. Chrome était content de son arrêt, elle aurait des détails sur la structure du gardien de Tempête puis il était loin d'être désagréable à regarder même avec ses vêtements et son admiration sans bornes pour le boss de la dixième génération Vongola. Elle regardait son collègue se déshabiller retenant en mémoire chaque geste qu'il faisait. Ses lecteurs allaient adorer ce sens du détail. Puis Gokudera se retournait avec un air sévère.

« En plus, il faut te déshabiller. Heureusement qu'aucun de nous n'est un pervers. »

Il la déshabillait avec soin en faisant attention à son corps fragile. La petite brumiste devenait bien rouge. Cette nuit était vraiment trop étrange pour le fumeur. Il lavait Chrome sans aller plus loin et lui priait d'aller chez son amie ce qu'elle faisait sans une once d'hésitation. Émerveillé par le corps de son collègue. Bien qu'elle le voyait très bien avec de nombreux garçons, elle bien tenté sortir avec le bras droit autoproclamé de Tsuna. Ce soir, elle racontait avec joie une nouvelle histoire à ses amies.


	3. Tu est et restera celui que j'aime

Pairing: Enma/Tsuna  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.  
Thème: Terre

OoOoOoOoO

Enma Kozato, gardien de la Terre et Boss de la famille Shimon était vraiment embêté. Pour la première fois, il était amoureux et pas de n'importe qui Sawada Tsunayoshi. Son ancien rival et actuel allié, leur relation avait démarré plutôt bien mais c'était sans compter les Vindicaires et le passé des familles mafieuses faussé par un illusionniste reconnu qui les avait opposé. Avec toute cette violence, le rouge avait peur que le brun ne veuille pas de lui puis il voyait bien les regards qu'il posait à rousse mais aussi ceux que certains gardiens avaient pour lui. L'adolescent maladroit se retrouvait vraiment avec un tas de prétendant et Enma se retrouvait bien mal placé par rapport à tous les autres. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et le rouge se percutait à quelqu'un. Vu la densité, il avait deviné cela. Il se rependait en excuse comme d'habitude puis posait un regard sur la personne qui semblait être aussi gêné que lui par cette rencontre. L'adolescent aux cheveux écarlates était surpris de voir l'homme qui hantait ses pensées devant lui.

« Tsuna que fais-tu ?

-Je cherche un endroit pour me mettre à l'abri de ces pervers.

-Viens chez moi alors.

-Merci, je savais que j'aurai pu compter sur toi. »

Enma rougissait un peu en prenant la main du brun, l'entraînant le plus vite vers sa maison. Il sentait presque plus le sol sous ses pieds tellement il était heureux de ce simple contact. Et pour gardien de la Terre pas sentir le sol c'était un peu un comble assez ironique. Il ouvrait sa maison en bazar le plus totale.

« Excuse-moi du bordel Tsuna...

-Au moins je suis à l'abri merci beaucoup. »

Tsuna faisait un salut typiquement japonais et Enma se retrouvait aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Le brun se relevait remarquait l'état de son ami. Il lâchait un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas grave le bordel c'est pire chez moi et pourquoi tu rougis. On est amis pas besoin d'être gêné.

-Bah... En Fait... Je t'aime ! »

Le brun se retrouvait à être aussi rouge qu'Enma quelques instants plus tôt.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux pour le moment alors je ne peux pas répondre à ta déclaration, désolé.

-Alors embrasse juste cette fois et dis-toi qu'il n'a jamais eu lieu par la suite...

-Je ne peux pas faire ça c'est trop personnel. »

Enma embrassait Tsuna et allait s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le brun frappait à sa porte doucement en suppliant son ami d'ouvrir. Après quelques secondes ils se retrouvaient face à face, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas résister très lentement aux paroles suppliantes du jeune Boss.

« Prenons notre douche ensemble, c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir Enma. »

Le rouge rougissait et se déshabillait pour ensuite allumer l'eau. Le brun finissait de se dévêtir et regardait son ami avec un sourire très aimable comme à son habitude les joues rouges par sa nudité. Enma finit d'enlever ses habits et rejoignait l'homme qu'il aimait pour le laver avec tout son amour. Il en profitait pour mémoriser chaque parcelle du corps du dixième Vongola tombant encore plus amoureux si cela était possible. Il voudrait revoir son corps nu, un jour... Mais il se montrerait patient.


	4. Je me souviendrai toujours

Pairing: Basil/Gokudera  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennet à Akira Amano  
Warning: J'ai ajouté une contrainte avec une phrase et une de fin imposée.

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'était un matin semblable à bien d'autres, rien ne présageait ce qui arriva ensuite. Gokudera regardait le corps endormi de son amant allongé dans le lit de son petit appartement. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux blond cendré de ce dernier. Cela faisait un petit temps que Basil fréquentait le gardien de la tempête du dixième parrain de famille Vongola. Comment c'était arrivé ? Le possesseur des flammes Pluie était arrivé à la conclusion que sa collègue du CEDEF était bien trop veille pour lui. Et que Tsuna était bien trop préoccupé par Hibari ou Mukuro ou bien pire les deux en même temps, il ne voulait pas savoir dans le fond. Il en parlait en personne mais ça se voyait parfois sur son visage si bien que le bras droit de Tsuna demandait à avoir discussion avec lui. Son cas assez préoccupant et il savait que si le ciel s'en occupait ça allait tourner en massacre de l'agent du conseil extérieur. Basil se retrouvait gêné comme un voleur face à un ami proche de Tsuna même qui le convoitait aussi mais qui s'était tourné vers la consommation de drogue douce à dose plus conséquente. Le blond foncé s'étonnait même que le garçon aux cheveux gris n'avait toujours aucun signe d'un cancer. Il plongeait ses yeux verts dans les bruns de son interlocuteur.

« Tu vas parler Basil, je te promets que ton secret sera en sécurité avec moi s'il ne menace pas le dixième du nom bien sûr.

-Je... Je sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir ?

-Tenir quoi ?

-Tu es amoureux de Sawada non ?

-Le dixième du nom ? Non pas du tout mais ça m'agace tous ces gens qui gravite autour. Laissez-le se reposer c'est un homme important.

-Je le sais mais je l'aime. J'ai cependant laissé tomber voyant Hibari et Mukuro l'autre fois... »

Les deux hommes se regardaient avec insistance puis après un moment de silence Gokudera embrassait à pleine bouche l'agent du conseil externe. Surpris, Basil avait toujours les yeux ouverts et se demandait ce qui passait dans la tête du fumeur de la bande qui entourait le brun au regard chaleureux qu'il aimait. Il ne le repoussait pas pour autant malgré qouique son haleine était loin d'être agréable cependant elle était enivrante.

« Pourquoi ?

-Je vais te faire oublier même si je dois supporter ta manière étrange de parler.

-Tu es bien gentil.

-Je le fais pour la tranquillité du dixième du nom.

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais laissé tomber.

-Ta tête triste, lui causera des soucis à un moment et je veux éviter ça pour le moment même si pour éviter je dois constituer les amants...

-Tu ne m'aime pas alors...C'est triste l'homme qui je vais être intime,ne m'aime pas.

-Un jour peut-être je t'aimerai assez pour te le dire franchement sans mensonges. »

Depuis ce jour, les fois où les deux hommes étaient ensemble se multipliaient devenant de plus en plus régulière au début tout n'étaient que baisers et câlins mais un jour Basil avait eu envie de tremper de l'eau avec ce qu'on pouvait appeler son petit-ami. Le gardien de le Tempête lui dit oui de suite. A peine dans l'eau Gokudera prenait les mains du plus jeune et le regardait plus que d'habitude.

« Basil, Je t'aime vraiment. Au début c'était juste un moyen pour moi d'oublier mon échec en amour aussi... Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est toi que je porte dans le cœur. acceptes-tu ma déclaration ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

L'eau avait été le commencement réel de leurs relations ensemble et Basil avait visage radieux. Gokudera se disait, que pour toujours et à jamais, son visage souriant resterait gravé dans mon esprit, comme une empreinte indélébile.


	5. Les geeks après l'arc du futur

Pairing: Irie/Spanner  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
Warning: Léger spoil.

Thème : Feu

OoOoOoOoOoO

Spanner de par son implication dans le futur avait récupéré ses souvenirs quand celui-ci était détruit au début il avait du mal à croire ce genre de feu qui permettait de se battre et parfois se déplacer. La première chose qu'il faisait c'est de prendre le premier vol pour le Japon et rencontrer un ami du futur : Irie. Les deux mécaniciens à en devenir étaient de se voir ou revoir dans ce cas. Toutes les théories qu'ils avaient avant le retour de cette mémoire se retrouvaient renversées et détruite comme un simple château de sable. Les deux hommes parlèrent de longues heures, c'était un peu précipité pour eux tout ça. Après ces instants à discuter, le rouquin et le blond rigolèrent de bon cœur et se présentèrent dans les règles. Parlant de leur pays d'origine, de leur robots et de leur programme informatique. Une personne ordinaire ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ces deux-là se disait mais une seule chose était sûre c'est la flamme de la passion les habitaient. Irie invitait son nouvel ami à manger chez lui ce qu'il acceptait avec grand plaisir. Spanner aimait le Japon pour son avancée non négligeable en technologie mais aussi pour sa culture ancienne datant presque de l'aube des temps. Le blond et le roux ne prononçaient aucun mot durant le repas si bien que la famille d'Irie se posait des questions sur cet étranger bien que bizarre et intelligent mais séduisant.

« Irie ? Qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?

-Grande sœur voyons...

-Tu veux le garder pour toi petit frère d'accord.

-Ce n'est qu'un ami grande sœur.

-Alors je peux...

-Excusez-moi Miss, mais je ne suis pas venu au Japon pour avoir une petite amie mais pour revoir une connaissance en l'occurrence votre frère et merci pour le repas. »

Spanner posait ses mains sur la table et quittait l'assemblée pour grimper à l'étage pour voir à quoi ressemblait la chambre de son ami dans le présent vu l'état qu'elle avait dans le futur... Il s'attendait à tout sauf à une chambre bien rangée. Le blond ouvrait les portes une à une pour enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le rouquin débarrassait la table et montait à son tour en espérant que son collègue ne mette pas plus en bordel qu'il était. Irie courait presque dans la petite maison et ouvrait sa porte pour retrouver l'Américain étendu sur son lit endormi. Le décalage horaire l'avait rattrapé pendant son exploration. Le Japonais l'installait un peu mieux ans le lit un peu gêné puis allait se laver pour se changer les idées. Voir son ami ainsi avait réveillé quelque chose en lui dont il ignorait un peu près tout mais il n'était pas con. Il savait ce que c'est l'amour et tomber amoureux d'un homme est étrange même si cette chose avait fait sa place dans société moderne et future. Tout ça en venant ici et en s'endormant sur son lit... Il chassait du mieux qu'il pouvait toutes ses pensées plus ou moins chastes de sa tête. Mais c'était un adolescent, ce genre de choses ne disparaissant pas comme ça. Il embrassait son front et s'installait sous un futon les joues en s'interdisait d'aller plus loin pour le moment.


	6. Touche-moi

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Pairing: Mukoro x Yamamoto ou 6980  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

OoOoOoOoO

Yamamoto, un garçon assez sportif et le gardien de la Pluie de la dixième génération Vongola, marchait tranquillement dans le parc abandonné de Koyuko Land seul. Beaucoup de personnes auraient pu dire que le fanatique de base-ball avait perdu l'esprit même Gokura son collègue et rival n'aurait pas compris ce qui se passait à ce moment. Takeshi Yamamoto était venu ici de son plein gré pour s'entretenir avec Rokudo Mukuro, le gardien de Brume de la Famille. Il affichait sa mine sérieuse, ce qui ne donnait pas envie à la bande qui entourait l'illusionniste de vouloir se battre pour un moment avec ce jeune homme. L'italien aux yeux vairons en voyant le japonais aussi grave s'approchait de lui étant à la limite de le toucher. Le sportif, prenait le menton de son collègue comme pour l'examiner.

« Qu'est qui te prend ?

-Je viens vérifier si c'est vrai que tu as récupéré ton véritable corps. »

Mukuro éclatait de son rire si particulier laissant le gardien de la pluie toujours aussi perplexe tandis que Yamamoto affichait toujours sa mine trop sérieuse pour un type comme lui. Ce qui même pour le brumiste était trop étrange de le voir ainsi.

« C'est quoi cette mine? Elle te va vraiment mal. Enfin ce n'est pas mes affaires.

-Bah si justement c'est les tiennes. Depuis ta première apparition même si c'était que du chiqué, je t'ai trouvé beau alors maintenant que c'est vraiment toi, je voulais te toucher voire plus.

-Tu es sûr de toi, je suis un type très spécial et étrange. Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit

-Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui me font peur Mukuro. »

Il riait de son rire bête digne de lui reprenant son expression plus normale qui est celle de l'idiot toujours heureux avec une petite étincelle de plus dans les yeux. Mukuro rigolait à son tour avant de prendre possession des hanches du sportif.

« Tu es bien fichu toi.

-Faire du sport a ses avantages Muku-chou.

-Et je vais profiter de tout ça avec plaisir puisqu'on l'offre. »

Le brumiste déshabillait le brun à bonne vitesse mais Yamamoto ne protestait pas. Il savait qu'avec l'illusionniste, il n'aurait pas à aller par quatre chemins pour avoir des contacts physiques avec lui, tout se irai assez vite. Mukuro est pervers qui s'assume totalement et cela plaisait énormément à l'héritier de la technique du Shigure Sohen. L'adolescent aux yeux rouge et bleu n'oubliait aucun centimètre carré de la peau légèrement hâlée du gardien de la pluie. Toucher ainsi un être humain après toutes ses années en prison était assez enivrant. Takeshi ne disait rien pour ne pas briser la magie de ce moment si intense. Puis avec son futur amant, il savait que les gestes sont plus importants que les paroles. Au début il aimait Tsuna mais ce dernier était bien préoccupé puis Gokudera mais il s'amusait trop à se chamailler avec lui pour lui avouer ses sentiments donc son troisième choix semblait être le bon. Mukuro posait ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser sauvagement Yamamoto répondait comme il pouvait cet échange de salive. Les deux hommes se touchaient peu contre peau pour arriver se faire l'amour avec une certaine bestialité. Il avait trouver son amant et ça commençait à lui plaire bien plus qu'il le croyait.


	7. Déchet, arrête de parler

Pairing: Mukuro/Xanxus ou X69  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
Warnings: Langage cru et allusions sexuelles.

OoOoOoOo

La nuit est propice aux mystères mais aussi aux activités plus intimes et ce n'était pas ses deux hommes qui se liaient sauvagement dans la pénombre ne pouvaient pas le nier. Leurs odeurs se mélangeaient comme leur langue qui s'emmêlaient sans aucune douceur. Ils marquèrent une pause pour reprendre leur souffle et manger un morceau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se grimpaient dessus ainsi mais cette fois-ci tout semblait si différent comme si Mukuro avait réussi à enivrer Xanxus sans pour autant passer par son addiction préférée : l'alcool.

« Déchet d'où ce que tu t'arrêtes comme ça ?

-Avoue que tu as faim Xanxus qui a un joli cul.

-Déchet qui a coiffure aussi pourrie, je ne te permets pas de décider à ma place.

-Avoue qu'au moins depuis que je te fréquente tes bouteilles disparaissent moins vite.

-Je ne le nie pas. Je suis ivre rien rien qu'à sentir ta peau.

-J'en serai presque honoré d'un tel compliment.

-Sois-le et prends-moi avant que je t'expose. »

Mukuro éclatait de son rire si particulier et déposait quelques trucs mangeables sur la table de chevet qui était déjà bien chargée par leurs affaires dans un ordre plus chaotique. Xanxus ouvrait un paquet de chips et le mangeait en deux grandes bouchées. Le brumiste des Vongola étouffait un rire et admirait la bouche de son amant ainsi remplie.

« Je la remplirai d'autre chose que des chips un jour.

-Rêve toujours déchet par contre il me hâte de remplir la tienne.

-Je t'attends mon ligrounet.

-Déchet tu vas regretter ce surnom.

-Je supporterai la douleur que tu m'affliges avec grand plaisir.

-Pervers déchet.

-Merci de ce compliment. »

Xanxus faisait tomber l'homme aux yeux vairons sur le lit étant encore nu de suite de leurs activités précédentes, cela lui permettait d'éviter toutes sortes de préliminaires. L'homme aux cicatrices grattait la peau pâle de son amant avec violence au point d'y laisser parfois des marques. Mukuro les exposait ferment à son amant. Ils s'étaient trouvé chacun avec ses manies et ses habitudes de pratique sexuelles. Ils se complétaient assez bien. Bientôt la nuit s'imprimait de leurs gémissements, des craquements typique sdu vieux lit en bois du patron de la Varia, des quelques insultes de ce dernier et du rire si étrange du brumiste.


	8. Herbivore, sois mien

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
**Personnages/Couples:** Tsuna/Hibari ou 1827  
**Défi: **Ouïe  
**Rating: R**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hibari n'est pas vraiment pas un gars qui parle facilement mais quand il s'exprime, on l'entend clairement de son timbre un peu froid et grave. Le gardien des nuages représentait son statut à la perfection. Un peu trop même d'un point de vue extérieur mais d'autres qui connaissaient bien les Vongola pouvait en dire d'autres choses. Comme sa fidélité envers son boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi et ses arrivées in extremis. Le protecteur de Namimori cachait ses véritables attentions dans cette violence qu'il montrait aux pauvres innocents qui traînaient un peu trop au goût de l'adolescent dans les couloirs de l'école. Hibari était ce qu'on appelait amoureux et pas de n'importe quel herbivore comme il nommait lui-même. Le chef d'entre eux qui s'avérait à la fois fort et faible. Le manieur de tonfas ne savait pas où placer le petit brun. Mais une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il était bien plus attaché qu'il le croyait au départ. Son ouïe était attentive au moindre changement dans a voix si bien qu'avec les yeux fermé, il pouvait reconnaître quand Tsuna était triste ou en colère et bien d'autres états. Il regardait le ciel d'un bleu si car qu'il était indéfinissable pour ce jeune homme à la veste noire.

Pris par ses pensées les plus profondes, il n'entendait même plus la sonnerie qui annonçait le temps de midi pour l'ensemble du collège. Comme à son habitude le brun montait sur le toit malgré la présence d'Hibari confirmé par plusieurs personnes. Le dixième parrain était accompagné de toute sa troupe habituelle. Constitué de la plupart de ses gardiens. En voyant Hibari, Gokudera sortait sa dynamite méfiant et le gardien des Nuages lui renvoyait un regard des pus féroce. Yamamoto tempérait comme il pouvait ses deux hommes puis Hibari s'approchait de la troupe avec une légère grimace. Tsuna sursautait un peu et avait un visage un peu effrayé par la prestance de son gardien au regard si perçant qu'on pouvait se sentir trouer de part en part.

« Herbivores et le faux herbivore, j'aimerai parler au roi des herbivores, seul.

-Tu rêves pour que je te laisse seul avec le dixième, Hibari.

-Je sais me défendre Gokudera, en cas de soucis, je t'envoie un message puis il n'en a pas sûrement pour trop longtemps.

-Bien dixième du nom, je vous laisse. Venez, vous autres. »

La petite bande laissait le brun seul. Il plongeait son regard caramel des plus sérieux à Hibari. Il prenait sa tête férocement et l'embrassait.

« Sache que j'apprécie un peu trop ta présence herbivore.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu es plus adorable que la plupart des femelles qui peuple cette planète. »

Tsuna rougissait comme une tomate au soleil et ne voyait pas qu'Hibari diminuait progressivement mais sûrement la distance entre eux. Le gardien du nuage en profitait pour le caresser sous ses vêtements.

« Ce n'est pas interdit ce qu'on fait ?

-Les règles ne comptent pas pour le moment Herbivore. »

Les deux garçons se faisaient plaisirs sur le toit explorant une partie d'eux très intime en gémissant un peu et en rougissant. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble mais encore au point de départ de leur relation.


	9. Surprise à l'entraînement

Pairing: Lambo double tyl x Tsuna tyl aka L27  
Rating: R  
Défi: Vue  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
Warnings: Je l'ai déjà fait une fois donc je recommence, je me suis ajouté un défi. Je devais m'inspirer de cette citation: « Le moi est une cabine d'essayage : on s'y enferme avec son miroir pour y choisir son image. ». Je ne sais pas si c'est réussi mais j'ai au moins tenté.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sawada Tsunayoshi avait bien changé pendant ses dix années, le miroir lui envoyait une image de lui-même tellement plus classe mais aussi plus mafieuse. Ils étaient bien loin ces discours contre cette situation. Au fond de lui, il était resté le petit garçon minable maladroit avec les filles. Lambo quand à lui à l'image de son alter ego du futur semblait avoir mûri. Il avait troqué sa combinaison au motif bovin pour un pantalon simple et une chemise au même motif que son ancienne façon de se vêtir. Le brun savait que c'était qu'une façon de masquer le manque laissé I-Pin en arrêtant de vouloir se battre pour se concentrer sur ses études. Il le voyait dans ses crises de larmes passagères, il courait se cacher honteusement dans un coin de temps que ça passe. Très rarement, il utilisait le bazooka des dix ans, arme qu'il utilisait à foison dans son enfance. Le gardien de la foudre avait grandi bon sang, il montrait le plus souvent à son grand frère adoptif et Boss. Le brun et l'ado étaient seuls au quartier général car les autres gardiens, éparpillés dans le monde pour une « mission » en fait c'était des vacances durement méritée, si on leur imposait pas ce genre d'activités, ils se surmenaient et Tsuna serait un mauvais ami s'il faisait tomber de fatigue sas camarade d'arme. Yamamoto et Gokudera se retrouvaient sur île près de l'Australie pas vraiment par hasard... Un coup d'Haru qui remplissait son rôle de secrétaire au poil mais aussi par ses idées farfelues, elle ressemblait un peu à son ex-tuteur : Reborn. En beaucoup plus doux et en cela Tsuna en était heureux. Kyoko quand elle restait en dehors de tout cela grâce à la prudence de Ryohei, son grand frère, et l'aide inattendue d'Hibari. Le néo primo Vongola était en train d'entraîner un peu son gardien le moins âgés mais pas le moins fort de son groupe. Quand il était vraiment sérieux, il pouvait facilement rivaliser avec Mukuro et ses illusions plus réalistes.

« Boss, la paix dure depuis plus dix ans pourquoi cet entraînement ?

-Reborn m'a envoyé une lettre en disant que si tu étais plus fort que moi, il t'accorderait le droit de se battre contre.

-Et si vous gagnez Boss ?

-Secret, il paraît c'est quelque chose que je voulais depuis un bon moment...

-Ce salaud de Reborn ne changera jamais. Alors allons-y, même si ça promet d'être assez agaçant. »

Lambo mettait ses cornes sur les côtés de son crâne avec soin et chargeait le parrain qui s'envolait avec ses gants. L'adolescent attaquait encore et encore quand Tsuna décidait qu'a son tour il pourrait attaquer son gardien à puissance moyenne. Le brun lui envoyait un X-Burner dans la figure du gardien de foudre qui commençait à pleurer pour disparaître dans un nuage rose. Le Lambo du futur gagnait haut la main, il prenait son Boss par le menton et l'emmenait dans son futur en disparaissant dans un nuage violet . Là-bas une balle le touchait en pleine tête et la suite devenait très trouble mais une seule chose est sûr ce que pendant cinq minutes Lambo du futur avait bien profité du corps car dans cette version de Namimori, il existait un moyen de faire revenir les gens coincés dans le futur inventé par Spanner et Irie, cela prenait cinq minutes pour le moment. Le brun avait des marques très visibles, il en rougissait mais les cachait très mal.

Surprise à l'entraînement


	10. Baisers cendrés

Pairing: Gokudera/Yamamoto ou 8059/5980

Rating:NC-17

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Warnings: langage cru et scène de sexe

Défi: Goût

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yamamoto était accro à cette saveur malgré son écœurement au début, il s'était habitué au goût que la cigarette donnait aux baisers de Gokudera. Les deux gardiens se chamaillaient autant mais certaines de leur bagarre les menaient dans leur lit commun car cela faisait six mois que les deux hommes vivaient sous le même toit et tout le monde le savait car le sportif se vantait de certains exploits que lui et son copain faisait en privé ce qui faisait bien râler ce dernier. Le gardien de la Pluie prenait les menaces et dynamite perdues du Gardien de la Tempête avec un grand sourire sur le visage puis embrassait l'argenté avec passion au goût prononcer de nicotine.

« Pourquoi tu réagis toujours comme ça foutu sexy fada de Base-ball ?

-Je suis accro à ta langue au goût cendré.

-Enfoiré, Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas me passer une journée sans mes clopes sinon j'aurai arrêté.

-Je ne fume pas mais cela donne une saveur à tes baisers si fougueux.

-La ferme ! »

Yamamoto embrassait furieusement son amant et le traînait de force dans le lit. Les vêtements volaient tandis que leur bouche était vide du goût du partenaire avait. Le gardien de la Pluie quittait les lèvres pâles du fumeur pour parcourir la peau dénudée avec un délice visible dans ses yeux.

« Ce que je préfère à tes lèvres c'est autre chose...

-Tu parles de mon engin, abruti si tu en es si friand prends-le avant que je t' explose. »

Le sportif prenait donc un temps bien trop long a préparer son partenaire qui recevait avec un grognement presque frustré, quand enfin ils s'unirent pour la énième fois.

« Il était temps idiot ! »

Yamamoto rigolait et commençait à bouger souffles se faisaient courts et les gémissements occupaient la maison si bien qu'ils n'entendaient même plus la sonnerie du téléphone portable qui dansait joyeusement sur la table de chevet. Un peu épuisé, Gokudera décrochait après cette séance.

« Petit frère, j'ai retrouvé Reborn !

-Tu avais besoin de me déranger pour cela grande sœur ?

-Oh je te dérange pendant tes ébats c'est ça ?

-Ce n'est pas tes oignons Bianchi et bonne merde avec ce sacripant de Reborn.

-N'oublie pas à qui tu parles Hayato. »

Gokudera grognait un peu tandis que Yamamoto prenait soin à l'enlacer tendrement pour le calmer. Les deux gardiens se regardaient tendrement un moment puis La Tempête s'occupait de renverser la situation pas toujours La Pluie qui devait mener ce genre de choses. Lui aussi était un homme et il le montrerai dès que possible, bien que récalcitrant au début mais les moues de son collègue et amant l'avait fait craquer. L'argenté s'introduisait sans préparation car ce dernier même s'il aimait le noiraud, il agaçait avec ses réactions le plus souvent relax alors quand il devenait sérieux...le fumeur serait capable de lui sauter dessus s'il y aurait pas autant de monde quand cela arrivait.

Yamamoto n'était plus que cris et plaisir. Il hurlait quasiment plus fort que Ryohei le nom de son amant à chaque fois qu'il touchait son point sensible pour lâcher un « je t'aime » à la toute fin tout bas mais sincère que Gokudera récompensait par un baiser doux.


	11. Rêves très particulier

Pairing: Mukuro/Yamamoto ou 6980  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
Défi: Fantasme

OoOoOoOoO

Mukuro se baladait dans les rues de Namimori tranquillement sans y apercevoir l'ombre de l'hirondelle. L'homme aux yeux vairons en profita pour faire le tour des nombreux quartiers que composait la ville presque tranquille du Japon. Il trouva assez vite la maison du garçon qui l'avait battu autrefois. Il était marqué Sawada en grand sur la boite aux lettres grise. Il s'approcha de la porte doucement se faisant le plus discret possible. Il tourna la poignée et l'entrée s'ouvra avec facilité. Il ria de la facilité d'entrer dans la demeure du dixième parrain Vongola. Soit il avait confiance en ses capacités, soit il était stupide. Il pencha plus pour la deuxième proposition. L'habitation semblait vide des ses occupant, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas pour le moment. Il grimpa les marches des escaliers le plus normalement du monde si rire à la moitié de ceux-ci était une façon ordinaire de visiter les étages supérieurs. Il retrouva face à un couloir blanc cassé avec à sa gauche, une porte à trois enjambées. Il sourit et se dirigea vers cette dernière et trouva ce qu'il chercha. La chambre de Tsunayoshi, un peu dérangée, pas trop grande ni trop petite avec un lit qui pouvait aisément accueillir une personne de plus. Il regarda par la fenêtre, on ne sait jamais. Rien, il en profita pour se faufiler dans le lit du jeune et boss et attendit son retour en silence riant intérieurement.

Le brun revenait accompagné de Yamamoto qui tenait Gokudera évanouit, car ils avaient croisé Bianchi un peu plus tôt poursuivant Lambo adulte. C'était devenu presque quotidien pour l'adolescent. Il rentrait dans sa maison qui était vidée de la présence de Nana, elle était sûrement partie faire des courses avec les enfants. Le gardien de la pluie déposa son homologue tempête délicatement en souriant.

« Yamamoto, tu peux aller chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre ?

-Aucun soucis, Tsuna.

-Merci et ne fait pas attention au bazar.

-C'est pareil dans ma chambre. »

Il ria un peu et regarda un peu son cher ami endormi. Il soupira doucement. Ce n'était pas en s'évanouissant comme ça qu'il deviendrait un meilleur bras droit.

« Tu cherche quoi au juste ?

-Les notes que m'a laissées Reborn. Elles sont écrites sur un petit carnet noir. »

Il sortit de la pièce et monta les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Tsuna. Il ouvra la porte étonné de voir qu'une personne dormait dans le lit de ce dernier. Il trouva le carnet vite, mais était curieux de voir ce qui se cachait sous cette couverture. Il la souleva et vit Mukuro assoupi. Il regardait l'italien attentivement et rougissait légèrement avant d'être emporté par deux bras puissants dans les couches douces et parfumées du boss. Le brumiste saisit ses lèvres tendrement en murmurant quelques mots doux en italien. Yamamoto était pris au dépourvu par ses déclarations qui ne lui était pas destinées. L'illusionniste commença à déshabiller lentement sa victime avec une tendresse que le sportif ne lui connaissait pas. Il le caressa doucement ce qui eut pour effet d'accélérer l'action de Mukuro. Il frotta ses tétons qui commençaient à se lever sous la douce torture. Quand il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, l'homme aux yeux vairons se réveilla et posa un regard plus qu'insistant sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie du base-balleur.

« On va s'occuper de cela tout de suite. »

Le réveil sonna et le gardien de la pluie se réveillait avec un beau fantasme en tête, ainsi qu'une belle érection. Il se doucha en essayant d'oublier ce rêve des plus étrange. Depuis quand il désirait Mukuro ?


	12. La passion des nuages

Pairing: Hibari/Gokudera ou 1859

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Thème: Glaçon

Avertisement: Je m'excuse pour mes persos un peu OOC passés et futurs

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gokudera avait changé depuis qu'il était aux côtés de Sawada Tsunayoshi, d'un garçon plutôt solitaire et renfermé à un camarade plein de caractère. Il gardait une certaine froideur quand même envers la plupart de ses camarades. Le jeune boss gardait un espoir que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même fasse fondre le glaçon qui entourait son âme meurtrie. Le gardien de la tempête était heureux de la vie qu'il menait malgré ses nombreuses avec Yamamoto et Ryohei. Il aimait la vie qu'il avait obtenue avec une simple confrontation avec le brun,un caprice de gamin. L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés avait bien trop gagné, il voulait devenir le parfait bras droit. Cela serait parfait pour rembourser sa dette. Il le pensait au plus profond de lui.

-Au moins, je ne suis pas aussi froid qu'Hibari.

-Un problème Herbivore ?

Comme par hasard, il fallait qu'il tombe sur cet iceberg ambulant alors qu'il allait rejoindre le dixième du nom pour rentrer chez lui. Il passerait un moment avec le brun avant de rentrer dans son appartement silencieux. Il grogna avant de poser un regard pour le gardien des nuages.

-Non, je rentre chez moi, sois content, Hibari.

-Et le roi des Herbivores ?

-J'accompagne le dixième jusqu'à sa demeure et je rentre.

-Je vérifierai.

A ces mots le président du comité de disciple s'éclipsa et Gokudera rejoignit son boss avec un petit sourire. Au moins Hibari n'avait rien fait cette fois-ci. Il fit le chemin en compagnie de Yamamoto qui s'étonna qu'il ne rentre pas chez le garçon aux flammes orangées. Le gardien de la tempête prétexte qu'il était à court de cigarettes. Le gardien de la pluie sourit et lui souhaita bonne chance. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés fit un détour à la supérette histoire de vraiment acheter sa dose de drogue quotidienne. Il sortit de la boutique et vit Hibari qui semblait l'attendre.

-Tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi, herbivore ?

-En quoi, c'est tes oignons, Hibari ?

Le président du comité de discipline soupira avant de se mettre devant l'argenté avec un air des plus sérieux. Le gardien de la tempête essaya tant bien que mal de s'en aller, mais le gardien des nuages le suivait et cela l'agaçait un peu.

-Tu me veux quoi à la fin ?

-Je t'ai vu agir avec le roi des Herbivore.

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

Hibari s'avança vers lui pour saisir les lèvres de Gokudera avec bestialité. Surpris, le gardien de la Tempête laissa tomber le sachet qui contenait sa dose quotidienne en nicotine. Celui des nuages arrêta pour ramasser le paquet.

-Ne jette pas tes crasses n'importe où herbivore.

-N'embrasse pas n'importe qui carnivore.

Le président du comité de discipline lui sourit avant de voler encore un baiser mordant ses lèvres pour qu'il lui donne accès à sa cavité buccale. Le lanceur de dynamite ouvra la bouche, la douleur était devenue trop forte pour lui poussa Hibari. Ce dernier recula un peu et regarda son œuvre.

-Mais tu es complètement malade ma parole heureusement que ce n'est pas le dixième qui vit cela.

-Laisse-moi faire et je ne toucherai pas à ton roi des Herbivores.

Gokudera soupira avant de hausser les épaules,signe de sa rédition. Il était prêt à tout pour que le brun ait une famille plus unie et cela signifiait servir de sex-toys au gardien des nuages, il le ferai.

-Je veux bien me laisser faire Hibari, mais je resterai le même.

-Pas besoin de plus. Allons chez toi, tout de suite.

Le fumeur savait qu'il ne devait pas discuter, il grogna silencieusement avant d'aller dans son appartement suivi du gardien des nuages. Il entra laissant la porte ouverte pour Hibari qui n'entendit pas un moment de plus pour enlever les vêtements de sa cible et l'embrassa avec une fougue plus que débordante. Son homologue Tempête lui offrant l'accès de sa bouche. Leurs langues dansèrent dans un échange hésitant mais sauvage. Le solitaire prit les devant et enleva ses habits pour que leur verge se touche et se frotte. Le jeune au regard acier sentait son partenaire durcir progressivement. Il continua son action jusqu'à la libération de liquide blanchâtre du membre de Gokudera.

Hibari profita de son corps offert pendant toute la nuit. Ce qui donna une démarche particulière au gardien de la Tempête le lendemain et un grand sourire au président du comité de discipline. Il recommencerait encore et encore trouvant les gémissements du garçon aux yeux verts très sexy.


	13. L'agacement de la pluie

Pairing: Xanxus/Squallo aka XS

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Warnings: Langage vulgaire

Défi: Huile

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Squallo en avait assez d'être le joujou de Xanxus, avait beau lui gueuler dessus à chaque fois qu'il le tenait entre ses mains puissantes. Le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, profitant de son ivresse quasi permanente pour le lui voler des baisers furieux. Le déshabillant rapidement pour le faire sien sans aucune forme de procès. L'homme aux flammes de colère en profitait jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne à lui. Le gardien de la pluie en avait assez, alors pour se venger, il décida de partir en mission loin du quartier général. Le boss de la Varia grogna à sa décision, mais le laissa partir loin de lui en se promettant qu'à son retour, il aurait droit à une bonne leçon qui rendrait son derrière si douloureux qui ne pourrait plus se mettre assis. L'homme aux cheveux argenté finit très vite son escapade, il poussa le vice jusqu'au bout en allant discuter avec Yamamoto. Il resta une bonne semaine avant que Xanxus grille carrément un fusible et sorte du manoir pour rechercher son objet de plaisir favori. Il débarqua chez le gardien de la pluie Vongola.

-Déchet, tu n'as pas vu cet enfoiré de requin.

-Squallo dort et tu devrais pouvoir le trouver facilement.

-Tu me dis où il se planque avant que détruise ta maison déchet.

-Du calme.

-Je serai calme quand je verrai sa face de poisson pourri.

A ses mots Yamamoto fit un de ces sourires en coin qui voulait dire qu'il avait compris, quel enjeu était mis en place à présent. La porte s'ouvrait subitement. Le base-balleur décida d'aider le jeune couple.

-Qu'est que tu fous là toi ?

Yamamoto ria avant de les prendre tous les deux par les épaules ce qui donna une raison supplémentaire pour que les deux autres hommes fassent exprimer leur mécontentement par un grognement. Le plus jeune frotta leurs épaules avant de les rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

-Je vais vous laisser. Faites pas trop de dégâts.

Le base-balleur s'en alla sans un mot. Squallo cria un bon coup avant d'être interrompu par son boss. Il avait pris les devant en s'emparant de ses lèvres et soulevant ses vêtements.

-Arrête pervers, je ne suis pas un jouet.

-Ta fuite m'a donné encore plus envie de faire des choses.

-En clair, j'ai jeté de l'huile sur le feu qui te dévore.

Pour toute réponse, Xanxus saisit les fesses de l'homme aux cheveux longs argenté. Le manieur de sabre repoussa son boss, ce dernier mordit son son cou avant de le plaquer sur le mur. Squallo tenta de se dégager sans succès.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet, enfoiré de boss.

-Rien à foutre.

Il sortit son pénis et pénétra sans se donner la peine de le dévêtir, les tissus lui procurait une sensation pas très agréable, mais le brun n'en pouvait plus. Il bougea directement. Son gardien de la pluie avait un derrière si agréable que ses coups de gueule lui étaient pardonnés dès qu'il profitait de son corps musclé. Cela lui avait manqué tous ces jours sans lui. Ces grognements rauques et ses mots obscènes.

-Faudrait que tu utilises des lubrifiants, enfoiré. J'ai mal putain.

-De l'huile ? Pour t'embrasser. C'est tout ce que tu auras, déchet.

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte

Squallo mordit Xanxus ce qui le fit accélérer. Ils s'unirent bestialement dans le dojo de Yamamoto une bonne partie de la mâtinée avant qu'ils décident rentrer dans le manoir. Bel et Fran avait le don de se chamailler. Lussuria changeait la déco dès qu'il sentait qu'il ne risquait rien et Levi fichait rien d'autre que pleurer. Le gardien de la pluie exigea d'être au-dessus la prochaine fois, lui aussi avait sa fierté de mâle.


	14. Une sucrerie bien utile

Pairing: Fran/Mukuro et Chrome/Haru  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
Défi: Chocolat

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le chocolat était connu pour un aphrodisiaque, mais Chrome voulait voir de ses propres yeux. Elle déposa une bonne dose de ses sucreries sur le bureau de Mukuro. Avant d'aller se cacher dans un coin de la pièce s'aidant de ses flammes de la brume pour se dissimuler. La jeune fille au regard Violet attendit un moment de voir l'homme à la coupe ananas. Puis son estomac se manifesta, bien qu'elle sache ce qu'il contenait, elle mangeait deux chocolats légèrement alcoolisé. Elle sortit de la pièce en zigzaguant. Le gardien de la brume qui avait tout vu ria de bon cœur à la farce de sa protégée. La jeune fille se promena ainsi avant de percuter le jeune Fran.

-Attention petite

Chrome manqua de tomber, mais l'homme aux cheveux verts la rattrapa au dernier moment avec son expression neutre. Mukuro masqua encore plus sa présence.

-Maître, je fais quoi avec la miss ? Répondez, je sais que vous êtes là.

L'homme sorti de sa cachette avec son rire habituel avant de poser un regard à son élève morne. Lui qui avait espéré que le jeune illusionniste ne résiste pas aux charmes innocents de sa jeune disciple. Le voilà bien embêté, il prit la jeune fille ivre.

-Haru...

-J'ai bien entendu ?

-Je pense maître.

-Je vais prendre des chocolat et toi va la conduire chez cette Haru, on va voir la petite Chrome se libérer.

-Maître, vous êtes un pervers.

Mukuro eut pour toute réponse un regard plein de sous-entendus qui fit frisonner le jeune Fran de tout son long. Les deux hommes déposèrent la jeune fille avec quelques chocolats avant de se planquer dans les recoins de la rue. La brune ouvrit la porte dix minutes après que la fille aux yeux violet eu été mise à cet endroit.

-Chrome ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, allez je vais t'aider.

Elle rentrait en claquant la porte. Action qui fit sursauter Fran. Mukuro en profita pour lui faire avaler un chocolat.

-Maître mes fesses ne vous appartiennent pas.

-Pour le moment, elles sont à ma disposition.

-Et Chrome ?

-Pas besoin de l'observer pour savoir qu'elle va réussir à avoir la fan-girl de Tsunayoshi. Laisse-moi prendre ta première fois.

Le brumiste de la famille Vongola plaqua son jeune disciple contre les murs de la ruelle où il étaient pour toucher son corps encore pur. Fran resta sans réaction tout le long.

Chrome de son côté était en bonne voie avec son amie qui avait le plus souvent le sourire aux lèvres. Au début, la jeune fille avait mis son attachement pour la brune pour de l'amitié sincère, il lui ne fallu pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que l'amitié avait fait place à l'amour, mais le genre de sentiment qui lui serrait jamais retourné. L'esprit embuée par l'alcool elle avait réussi à lui voler un baiser alors que les deux hommes s'unissait dans une ruelle et sans protection. La jeune fille s'endormit suite à cette action qui avait réussi à faire rougir l'autre adolescente. La brune la mit sur le divan avant de ramasser les chocolat sans les manger. Haru la garderait autant de temps qu'elle voudrait rester. Elle ne savait pas ce que la gardienne de la brume avait comme sentiments. La jeune malade à force de raisonnements arriverait peut-être à avoir par les sentiments la brune. Les Vongola ne laisserai pas mourir, surtout Tsunayoshi qui considérait cette fille comme une amie timide, mais précieuse.


	15. Fantasme Réalisé

Pairing: Mukuro/Byakuran aka 69100  
Rating: Nc-17  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
Défi: Bougie

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mukuro s'éclairait avec des bougies, vu que le courant électrique n'était constant dans le parc de Koyuko puis ça donnait une certaine ambiance autour du personnage qu'il était. Les flammes dansaient au gré de sa respiration régulière cela l'amusait un peu. Il se demandait ce que cela faisait de s'unir dans une telle ambiance. Il avait une envie folle de tester avec Byakuran, il était sûr que l'homme aux cheveux blancs hirsutes ne refuserait pas une telle une proposition. Il sortit du parc pour lui téléphoner.

-Byakuran à l'appareil.

-Je me disais que cela serait bien qu'on se voit tous les deux.

-Qui entends-je ? Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Mukuo ?

-Lui-même.

Il ponctua sa phrase de son rire si particulier qu'on ne pouvait pas le confondre avec un autre.

-Que me veux-tu dans cette entrevue.

-Rien d'amical juste du sexe avec de bougies.

-Tu as des tendances masochistes ?

-Le seul moyen de le savoir mon cher, c'est de venir chez moi.

-J'arrive.

Mukuro entendit le bip sonore, signe que son coup de fil avait été concluant. Il disposa des bougies parfumées tout autour de son lit en entendant l'arrivée de son amant du soir. A peine qu'il avait fini il sentit deux bras le déshabiller. Le brumiste sourit et s'allongea sur le matelas dévêtit son partenaire aussi. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus comme leur jour de leur naissance, ils ne cherchaient pas l'amour juste le plaisir, les membres ne furent pas long à obtenir la rigidité souhaitée. L'odeur des bougies leur enlevant tout genre de pensées. Il n'était plus que des bêtes. L'un dominant l'autre avant qu'il inverse leur position en grognant. Leurs sexes respectifs crachant de temps à autre leurs liquides séminaux. Après deux heures les deux amants épuisés s'allongèrent sur la couche qui sentait la sueur et sperme causé par leurs ébats répété.

-Faudra qu'on remette ça un jour. Dit Byakuran en mordant le nez du gardien Vongola.

-Quand tu veux, j'entendrais ce moment avec impatience.

Le blandin sourit avant de s'endormir comme une pierre dans le lit. Mukuro en profita pour marquer de suçon son partenaire. Il ne voulait pas que Byakuran n'oublie pas sa partie de jambes en l'air entourée de bougies avec lui et le marquer comme sien l'espace du temps que les marques disparaissent. Le brumiste avait réalisé un de ses fantasmes avec l'endormi et il pouvait parier tout ce qu'il voulait que cela ne serait pas le dernier. C'est plein d'idées qu'il rejoignait son amant dans le monde des rêves.


	16. Et après quoi encore?

Pairing: Ryohei/Dino ou 33D

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dino roulait dans sa voiture de sport rouge avec intérieur cuir dans les rues tranquille de Namimori, il rendait visite à son frère de cœur et surtout manger les plats de la maman du petit brun. Il affectionnait particulièrement cette matière sur ses sièges. Il s'enfonça un peu plus avant d'être surpris par un des gardiens du dixième parrain Vongola. C'était le gardien du soleil qui faisait son footing quotidien. Il sourit le laissant passer. Le boxeur était à fond dans son univers, presque impossible de l'en sortir pourtant Ryohei se dirigea vers la voiture éclatante. Le blond ouvrit la fenêtre et passa son bras hors du véhicule confortable. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs salua Dino d'un mouvement de tête.

-Tu cherches Hibari, il n'est pas loin.

-Je cherchais plus Tsuna.

-Sawada ? Il n'est pas bien loin de sa maison à l'heure actuelle. Content de t'avoir revu Dino.

-Je te remmène chez toi ?

-Non, rien de tel qu'une course à pied extrême pour s'entraîner.

Dino s'en alla sans un mot se demandant comment le jeune homme faisait pour ne pas se lasser de faire cet entraînement. Il arriva chez les Sawada se perdant quelques fois en chemin. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Ryohei présent avec sa chère sœur qui faisait fondre le cœur tendre de son petit frère. Le blond sourit et profita du repas de Nana. A la fin de ce dernier il se leva avant de tomber sur le boxeur.

-Excuse-moi

-Ce n'est pas grave Dino.

Le plus âgé se leva le plus rapidement laissant Ryohei un peu confus. C'était la première qu'il touchait quelqu'un d'autre que sa chère sœur de cette manière. Il regarda son aîné un moment. Dino remonterait bien assez vite dans sa voiture aux sièges de cuir. Le sportif hésita un moment avant de foncer vers le blond. Son envie était trop forte, il voulait avoir plus de contact avec le plus grand.

-Oh le gardien de Tsuna.

-Attend Dino, je me demandais si je pouvais faire un tour dans ta voiture.

Le parrain tatoué gratta ses cheveux avant de sourire à Ryohei. Il n'avait aucune idée que Reborn avait mis de l'aphrodisiaque dans tous les plats dans l'espoir de décoincer son élève. Tout ce que Tsuna avait fait, c'est fuir en prétextant avoir besoin d'un bon bain les joues bien rouges. Le blond se sentait juste un peu étrange. Il espérait que ça passerait et qu'il ne ferait rien de mal à Ryohei. Il s'en voudrait que le brun aurai des soucis à cause de lui. Dino alluma la musique, mais cela n'arrangeait en rien son problème actuel vu que les chansons avait toute un sens caché et le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait la bonne idée de bouger au rythme dévoilant parfais sa peau légèrement hâlée aux yeux de plus âgé. Il s'arrêta pour laisser passer des jeunes enfants et le sportif embrassa son aîné.

-Ryo... Ryohei pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie à l'extrême. Tu est beau Dino, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu est seul.

-La mafia, Ryohei.

-Pourtant, Sawada a plein de succès.

Le blond riait amèrement avant d'être renversé sur les sièges. Ryohei se faisait de plus en plus excitant n'hésitant pas une seconde à le déshabiller.

-Je vais te faire mien à l'extrême.

-Dans ma voiture ?

-Tes sièges sont super confortables, on va en profiter. Surtout toi.

-Je suis sûr que Reborn n'est pas étranger à tous ça …

Il fut interrompu parle plus jeune qui se laissait emporter par ses hormones. Le boxeur fit de Dino son premier amant dans une ruelle sombre sur les sièges cuir de la voiture du blond qui n'était plus que gémissements. Le plus âgé se laissa faire tout au long avec un plaisir non dissimulé.


	17. Surprise matinale

Pairing: Gokudera/Tsuna ou 5927

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Encore, il se réveillait seul dans ses draps de soie. Il les serrait un peu cette matière était si agréable au toucher qu'il aurait bien voulu aimer passionnément dans ses derniers. Gokudera s'était bien sûr ruiné en achetant les morceaux de tissus délicat. Il aurait voulu être en compagnie de quelqu'un hier soir et tous les nuits avant. Le gardien de la tempête en avait assez d'être aussi solitaire. Il sortit de sa chambre en grognant. Il s'alluma une cigarette silencieusement en mettant en route sa machine à café. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Tsuna endormi sur son canapé. Il ne souvenait pas qu'il avait invité le dixième du nom à s'endormir chez lui. Il était certes heureux qu'il soit chez lui, mais son appartement était bel et bien en bazar.

-Dixième du nom ?

-Oh excuse-moi d'être venu à l'improviste.

-Il n'y aucun souci, dixième du nom. Je vous fais un café ?

-Je veux bien, je suis épuisée. Je dormirai encore.

-Vous pouvez dormir dans mon lit, dixième du nom.

Le brun sourit à son ami. Gokudera fit une cafetière entière de café et s'installa sur le plan de travail. Tsuna se leva doucement.

-Désolé d'imposer ma présence chez toi.

-Vous ne me dérangerez jamais dixième du nom. Que me vaut cette visite ?

Tsuna baissa la tête et rougissait comme une tomate, le fumeur n'osait pas y croire. Il devait sûrement rêver. Le dixième du nom n'avait pas à aimé un rebelle comme lui. Il ne respectait presque rien. Il ne méritait que son amitié et encore.

-Je vais dormir dans ta chambre alors...

-C'est la porte que tu vois sur ta gauche dixième du nom.

Le brun se leva difficilement, Gokudera le suivit de près pour pas qu'il tombe mal. Jamais depuis un bon moment, il avait vu son boss dans un tel état. Depuis le départ de Reborn au fait. La vache stupide l'avait sûrement forcé à jouer toute la nuit et Fûta ni I-Pin n'avait été là pour occuper le gamin au pyjama aux tâches noires. Tsuna s'endormait directement dans les draps soyeux de son futur bras droit. Ce dernier le regarda tendrement en buvant son café. Il hésita un moment avant de caresser sa tignasse hirsute. Il dormait si profondément qu'il ne réagissait même pas à ce qu'il faisait. Le gardien de la tempête se dit à cet instant qu'il a avait bien de venir chez lui. Il le protégerait de sa vie s'il fallait. Bien qu'il ait jamais dit où il habitait à part à Bianchi avec qui il buvait de temps à autre un verre d'alcool. D'autres en aurai profité pour le faire sien mais Gokudera n'en avait rien fait. Malgré ses envies, il ne ferai rien pour nuire à son cher boss même s'il devait régulièrement se mettre sous l'eau glacée pour faire disparaître son érection. Il aimait son ami et parrain, il savait que cet amour ne lui serait jamais retourné. Il hanterait ses rêves les plus fous. Sa sœur n'était peut-être pas étrangère à sa présence, il le saura plus tard.

-Dixième du nom, je vous aimerai, et cela toute ma vie. Mon lit vous est grand ouvert même si vous vouliez juste dormir tranquillement comme vous le faites à présent.

L'argenté posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, heureux que son premier baiser fut celui-ci. Il s'installa à ses côtés assis pour finir par s'endormir à son tour.


	18. Forever Love

Pairing: Tsuna/Enma ou 2700

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Warnings: Ce texte est trois fois plus long que d'habitude. Sexe et tendresse

Défi: Liens

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les liens sont nombreux, mais celui-là, Sawada Tsunayoshi ne l'avait pas prévu. Le brun était bouleversé, lui qui s'était cru pendant deux années entières amoureux de Kyoko. La réalité lui était revenue dans la figure sans crier gare. Il aimait les hommes. Au début, Tsuna n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde, mais plus il fréquentait les filles moins il les trouvait à son goût. Reborn avait cru bien faire en engageant une prostituée pour son dix huitième anniversaire, mais le brun avait pleuré toute la nuit dans les bras de cette étrangère à la poitrine opulente. Le dixième boss de la famille Vongola ne donnerait donc pas naissance à un héritier, à moins qu'un scientifique fou trouve comment faire tomber un homme enceint. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il aimait un de ses meilleurs amis : Enma Kozato. Il sortit de son bureau en soupirant, Mukuro avait trouvé malin de provoquer une famille qui prospérait en Amérique. Il était son gardien malgré les apparences. Tsuna mit sa bague à son doigt et se dirigea d'un pas las vers sa voiture.

Presque tous ses gardiens avaient trouvé leur bonheur. Ryohei flirtait avec Hana, cette dernière avait l'effet d'avoir fait mûrir le boxeur sans trahir ses premières pensées. Gokudera partait souvent en mission avec Yamamoto en prétextant surveiller cet abruti de base-balleur. Hibari était toujours en compagnie de son comité de discipline qu'il avait formé à l'école, bien qu'il eût souvent l'occasion de croiser le fer avec Dino. Les liens entre tous ces gens, le brun les enviait quelque peu. Il arriva à son véhicule et vit que l'homme qui habitait ses pensées se garait au même moment.

-Tsuna, faut que je te voie d'urgence.

-Je dois raisonner les mafieux des États-Unis, Enma. Mukuro les a provoqués.

-Il a recommencé ?

-Il ne changera pas Enma.

-Tu laisses ta maison sans défense ?

-Non Lambo et Haru y sont. Tu sais comment est Haru depuis sa découverte des flammes de volonté.

Enma eût un rire se rappelant de cette journée comme si c'était hier. La jeune fille avait détruit la moitié de Namimori lorsqu'elle avait vu que l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé embrasser un autre. Une idée tordue de Yamamoto pour provoquer Gokudera et prouver au brun qu'il ne ressentait rien pour le sportif aux cheveux sombres, si ce n'est que de l'amitié. Chrome l'avait calmé grâce à une illusion plutôt bien faite. La jeune fille n'avait pas une place de gardienne auprès de Tsuna, mais sa force était connue de tous les gens qui vivaient dans ce monde tordu qu'était la mafia.

-Je peux t'accompagner mon ami ?

-Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu Enma.

-Merci, tu es un amour.

A ces mots Tsuna pris une teinte aussi rouge que ceux de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier entra dans la voiture du brun sans un mot.

-Le jour où je dépasserai ma limite, fait gaffe à ton derrière Enma.

-J'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes, cher allié et ami.

Le brun démarra lâchant un gros soupir. Le rouge regarda tout au long du trajet son ami qu'il n'avait jamais vu sous l'angle de l'amant. Un étrange lien les unissait, il le savait que c'était le moment ou jamais d'éclaircir cette relation. Était-elle juste une franche amitié ? Ou plus que ça ? Avait-il d'autres sentiments dont il ignorait l'existence.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à l'aéroport sans encombre. Tsuna appela un pilote qui pourrait l'emmener dans son jet privé à destination. Le parrain n'avait pas aimé cette idée de posséder son propre engin volant, mais avec les années et la particularité de ses gardiens, il avait cédé à la tentation de se procurer ses propres engins volant.

-Tsuna ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on est plus qu'ami ?

-On est très bons camarades certes, mais j'aimerais savoir où tu veux en venir bien que mon instinct dise certaines choses.

-J'aimerais savoir si toi et moi, on pourrait être un couple.

Le boss de la famille Vongola rougissait à faire pâlir les tomates bien mûres. Enma resta sans réponse un bon moment avant que Tsuna fût poussé par des voyageurs pressés dans le bâtiment et embrassa le garçon qu'il aimait. La sensation de ses lèvres était si douce qu'il se sentait déjà loin du sol. Il était encore collé l'un à l'autre quand le pilote venait les chercher. Ils se sourirent et montèrent dans l'appareil. Quand l'avion quitta la terre, il se serrèrent la main créant ce nouveau lien qui les unissaient pour le moment.

-Comment c'était ?

-Je me lasserai jamais de ce contact, je crois que je t'aime Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages avec cette déclaration ?

-Je suis près à être ton amant et mari, oui.

Tsuna le serra dans ses bras profita de la stabilité de l'avion pour couvrir le rouge de baisers tendres. Soulevant parfois les vêtements de ce dernier. Sa timidité l'empêchant d'aller plus loin à ce moment-là.

-Si tu savais combien de temps, j'ai attendu de te faire mien. Je suis a^moureux de ta personne depuis des mois voire des années.

Enma avala sa salive avant de regarder avec douceur son petit ami depuis quelques instants seulement.

-Fais-moi tien ici même si tu le souhaites.

-Je préfère que ta première fois soit dans un lit. Règlons ce souci avec Mukuro, attachons-le et donnons-le à Byakuran.

-Tsuna, Reborn a fini par déteindre sur toi.

Le brun rit puis prit encore une fois ses lèvres si tendres. Ils restèrent ainsi collé l'un à l'autre jusqu'au moment où le pilote annonçait la descente. Les deux hommes sentaient à un nouveau cette sensation d'estomac qui remontait légèrement dans leurs gorges.

Mukuro s'était enfoncé dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup et les deux boss n'était pas de trop pour régler le bordel qu'il avait foutu. Tsuna promit aux parrains locaux qu'il punirait comme il se doit son gardien. En voyant son regard, l'homme bedonnant sera la main du jeune japonais en s'esclaffant. Le brumiste garda ses distances avec le duo terre-ciel qu'il savait redoutable et se rendit sans trop rouspéter. Il réclamait juste un peu tendresse pour une fois. Il accepta qu'Enma l'attache

-On fait quoi pour lui ?

-On va écrire un mot à Byakuran.

-Comme si un mot allait le changer très cher Tsunayoshi. Dit Mukuro

-Mukuro, je vais essayer. Répliquait Tsuna

Il passa le chemin de retour à écrire avant d'ordonner à un de ses hommes de main de livrer cet étrange individu à Byakuran avec le papier en bon état. Tsuna lassa ses mains dans celles d'Enma.

-Si on s'occupait de nous à présent ?

Le rouge hochait la tête en souriant, il sentait que son pantalon allait se déchirer à force de retenir ses pulsions primaires. Tsuna conduisait vite, mais prudemment vers l'hôtel. Le brun avait aussi envie que son partenaire, cela se voyait par la bosse que formait son pantalon. Les caresses du boss de la famille Shimon se firent de plus insistante à cet endroit. Il sortait de la voiture dès qu'elle fut parquée sans aucune forme de procès. Le dixième Vongola demanda une chambre avec un grand lit et il l'obtenait. Dans la chambre, les baisers furent plus chaleureux tandis que leurs langues jouaient à se chercher dans une danse qui les liaient encore plus, les vêtements rejoignirent le sol progressivement. Leurs corps dénudés, ils se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser et laisser leurs mains explorer chaque centimètre carré de la peau de l'autre.

-Je vous aime depuis toujours Enma Kozato.

-Je t'aime aussi Tsuna.

Le brun se mit à masser doucement les fesses de son partenaire qui faisait concurrence à ses cheveux de feu avec ses joues empourprées par le plaisir. Tsuna était bien sûr pressé d'arriver à la pénétration, mais il voulait que cet instant reste gravé dans la mémoire du rouge. Il glissa un doigt doucement dans l'anneau de chair qui cria un peu sous le coup de cette intrusion.

-C... Continue Tsu... Tsuna.

Le dixième parrain ne fit pas prier et continua jusqu'au maximum que son index pouvait aller.

-Je t'aime Enma.

Tsuna bougea doucement sa main pour lui imprimer un mouvement de va et viens passionnés. Le rouge avait mal, mais la douleur faisait petit à petit place au plaisir qu'il finissait par exprimer en gémissant adorablement. Le brun accéléra à ses derniers embrassant fiévreusement son amant avant d'y ajouter son majeur à la danse qui se produisait dans les fesses du jeune homme recouvert de bandages.

-Je te protégerai pour que n'ai plus ce genre de choses sur ton visage.

-Je t'en prie prends-moi Tsuna, je sens que je vais venir. Je veux te sentir en moi.

-L'excitation te fait dire des choses pas très pures mon cher. Je veux te préparer comme il se doit à la suite.

-Je suis prêt depuis un moment.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Enma.

-Tu m'en fais en n'y allant pas à fond.

-Très bien tu l'auras voulu.

Le brun pointa son gland vers l'entrée d'Enma. Il tâtait tendrement le terrain avant d'aller au fond dans un mouvement qui fessait hurler le rouge. La douleur était plus vive, mais en même temps, il était si heureux que Tsuna et lui soit enfin uni. Il sentait qu'il pouvait rester ainsi la vie entière. C'est ainsi qu'un lien invisible les lièrent un à l'autre pour le reste de leur vie. Le Vongola bougeait un peu, malgré les larmes du boss Shimon.

-Excuse-moi, si cela fait mal Enma

-Je t'aime tellement que je supporterai tout de ta part Tsuna. Mêm si cela fait mal, je souffrirai pas longtemps.

Tsuna se fit de plus en plus rapide voyant l'expression de son partenaire changer à chaque coup reins de sa part. Jamais, il avait ressenti un tel plaisir en étant dans ce partenaire. C'était indéfinissable. Le rouge était si serré qu'il avait cru à son éjaculation précoce, mais rien n'en fut. Il vint après une demi-heure de sport de chambre avec son petit-ami. Le brun se retira avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son partenaire.

-Marions-nous un jour Tsuna.

Le Vongola sourit à ses mots, il les avait entendus. Il était l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Il serrait ensemble pour un bon moment. Unis par le corps et l'esprit contre vents et marées.


	19. Jeu intéressant

Pairing: Giotto/Cozart/Lampo et Alaude/Primo Cavalonne  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
Défi: Bandeau

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Giotto voulait renforcer les liens qu'il avait avec ses gardiens. L'idée de jouer à colin maillard avec ces derniers semblait être judicieuse. Le blond savait qu'il aurait du mal à faire participer Alaude, mais il savait que si Cavalonne participait à cette partie, l'albinos ferait tout son possible pour être de la partie. Comme le boss Vongola voulait être équitable, il invita Cozart. Tous ses amis rassemblés, le blond sourit grandement avant d'éclaircir sa voix bruyamment.

-Les amis, nous allons jouer à un jeu.

-On n'est pas tous des gamins Giotto.

-Allons, allons G. Je suis que notre cher Giotto a une explication.

-Asari à raison à l'extrême, il ne me dérangerait pas en pleine prière pour un simple jeu.

-Nous allons jouer à colin maillard un volontaire pour faire le chercheur.

-Tu n'as que le faire toi-même Nufufufufu.

-Je suis d'accord avec Deamon pour une fois, dit timidement Lampo.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vous chercherai tous.

Giotto demanda à G de lui bander les yeux. Les hommes s'éloignèrent du blond en un bond. La règle disait que les gens devaient rester près de la personne en évitant de se faire toucher. Lampo, G et Asari grimpèrent à des arbres qui dressaient dans les alentours. Deamon restera très proche de parrain avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Knuckle pria pour l'âme de ses deux amis et se fit attraper par le blond.

-Oh, je t'ai attrapé Deamon.

Le prête ne disait rien à ravala sa salive quand son parrain eut pour idée de lécher son gardien du soleil. Il avait improvisé cette particularité à l'instant. Trouvant cette idée pourdécoincer certaines personnes.

-Hum non, c'est salé, c'est donc Knuckles à ton tour.

-Tu avais une manière de deviner qui c'était sans faire ce genre de choses.

-Mon jeu, mes règles, tu as intérêt à les suivre sinon dieu ne sera pas content.

L'ancien boxeur frissonna à cette idée, mais crédule, il accepta les conditions de Giootto qui lui attachait.

-Attention les amis, maintenant, c'est Knuckle qui vous cherche.

L'homme de l'église chercha à l'extrême ses collègues, ces derniers habille l'évitaient jusqu'à que l'homme se percuta à Alaude qui semblait observer un peu trop attentivement le blond aux nombreuses cicatrices. D'un naturel silencieux le gardien des nuages ne prononça aucun mot et les autres regardaient la scène avec attention, il savait que le gardien des nuages était peu comode. Knuckle lécha doucement le policier qui sortait les menottes. Giotto s'approcha du groupe, les flammes de dernière volonté allumées au sommet de son tignasse dorée.

-Voyons, on n'a pas besoin d'arriver à ses extrémités mon cher.

-Ce jeu est stupide.

-C'est à ton tour de porter le bandeau, je suis sûr que pourra trouver rapidement mister Cavalonne.

L'homme de loi sourit avant que Giotto lui cache les yeux du morceau de tissu. Pour l'albinos, ce jeu ne serait qu'une opportunité de connaître leur nouvel allié qui se caractérisait par ses cicatrices et sa maladresse.

Lampo profita pour entamer une sieste sous un églantier, il savait que seul Giotto pouvait l'embêter. Ce que le blond fit vite en l'assaillant de chatouilles soulevant ses vêtements pour sentira peau encore dépourvue de poils. Asari riait de la situation et G trouvait cela assez agaçant qui plus est Deamon Spade profitait de cette activité pour faire des frayeurs aux autres gardiens de la famille Vongola, les testant. Cozart aida Giotto à faire rire l'homme aux cheveux verts. Le blond heureux d'avoir un allié, l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

De son côté Alaude trouva le blond qui coursait et le lécha sans aucun expression bien qu'il trouva le goût de cette personne particulièrement riche. Comme si le blond maladroit possédait d'extraordinaires qualités, il se mit et tête d'approfondir son enquête sur ce spécimen rare.

A la fin de la journée, il était complètement vidés de leur énergie et chacun savait quel goût avait l'autre. Primo emmenait Cozart et Lampo dans sa chambre sans un mot. Le garçon avait beau crier qu'on l'aide, les autres savait que quand Giotto voulait un truc, il était difficile de ne pas aller dans son sens. Bientôt dans la pièce consacrée au repos du blond, on pouvait entendre des cris et des rires des trois hommes. Le jeu rentra dans les annales de la famille Vongola. Tsuna et ses gardiens y passeraient sûrement un jour, on pouvait compter sur Reborn pour cela.


	20. Au mauvais moment

Pairing: Reborn/Lambo Tyl

Rating: nc-17

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Défi: Voyeur

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derrière ses jumelles, Reborn observait les faits et gestes de son élève qui grandissait bien. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Tsuna, il lui arrivait de passer parfois par le japon pour voir comment se portait son élève le plus prometteur. Le brun avait bien grandi et était un des plus puissant et plus aimé des parrains de la mafia. Il avait gardé son grand cœur malgré les années qui passaient. Il n'était plus maudit, donc avait grandi à nouveau, il ressemblait à présent à un adulte qu'il avait été autrefois, sa réputation en plus. Il repositionna son chapeau quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Que vois-je ? Mon ancien rival.

Reborn grimaça un peu déposant ce qui le permettait d'observer de loin. Il vit Lambo avec sa chemise au motif bovin. Il sortit son arme de son costume noir le pointant sur l'intrus qui le dérangeait. Il aurait bien voulu ne pas tuer un des gardien de Tsuna, qu'il avait lui-même recrutté qui plus est, mais les gens ne devaient pas soupçonner qu'il observait encore le jeune japonais. Il était parti avec un simple sourire laissant son élève se faire son propre futur à présent.

-Tout doux, je ne suis plus le gamin immature que tu connaissait.

-Hum, je passais par là, alors je regardais ce que Tsunaze foutait à présent.

-Tu n'as pas à jouer les voyeurs, je suis sûr que Tsuna sera content de te voir.

-Il n'a plus besoin de moi, il se débrouille tout seul.

Lambo haussa les épaules et tapota les épaules de Reborn doucement avec un petit sourire, le tueur à gages prenant ça pour une moquerie de la part du jeune homme le plaqua au sol son arme sur la tête. L'adolescent soupira longuement.

-Gamin, je vais te dépuceler, tu auras tellement honte que tu ne prononcera pas notre rencontre sans y penser. Cela t'apprendra à fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires.

L'adolescent ravala sa salive difficilement avant de sentir les doigts du tueur sous ses vêtements. Le gardien de la foudre frissonna au toucher délicat que l'adulte lui procurait. Il ne sentait même pas que ses habits le quittait petit à petit. Reborn commença à taquiner les tétons du jeune homme qui l'avait vu jusque la gêne fasse place au gémissements de ce dernier. L'homme au chapeau eut un sourire quand il introduit un premier doigt dans l'intimité encore pure du plus jeune. Un cri de douleur fut étouffé par la main de l'observateur. A peine, il s'habituait à l'étrange présence que l'assassin bougea vivement son doigt. Mettant sous silences les cris de Lambo avec un visage à la fois agacé et heureux.

-Tu es bien tombé, j'étais en manque.

-Tu ne vas pas faire ce que je crois ?

-Que crois tu ?

-Je vais passer à la casserole.

Les doigts commençaient à s'ajouter progressivement dans l'entrée, perdant patience, Reborn sorti son pénis de sa prison de tissus. Le gardien de la foudre regarda en retenant son souffle le sexe fièrement dressé du tueur à gages. Il s'enfonça sans crier gare et bougea immédiatement torturant l'anneau de chair de son partenaire. Lambo avait beau se débattre, mais l'ancien tuteur était bien plus fort que lui, même maintenant. Pourtant, il sentait plus fort que quand il était jeune. Il pleura en silence son innocence prise avec violence. Le tueur bougea jusqu'à que son membre crache sa semence. Il se revêtit correctement avant de prendre une photo compromettante du jeune homme dénudé.

-Tu dis ce qui s'est passé ou ma venue ici, je l'envoie à tous les mafieux certain seront encore plus violent que moi.

Le gardien de la foudre exprimait sa peine sans contrainte tandis que Reborn repartait vers d'autres lieu. Des personnes avait besoin de lui dans le monde entier. Ce n'était pas donné à tous le monde d'avoir enseigner les bases à deux parrains qui n'en avaient pas l'air au départ. Lambo était condamné à se taire sous peine d'être humilié et violé. Jamais, il oubliera cet affront.


	21. Pari à la con

Pairing: Dino/Tsuna ou D27  
Rating: nc-17  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano  
Défi: Travesti

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il en avait assez des blagues de Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi se retrouvait devant un problème des plus épineux. Sa garde-robe était remplie d'habits féminins. Comment pouvait-il aller dehors dans une telle tenue que diront les gens, Hibari et ses amis. Il vit un morceau de papier chiffonné sur le sol. Il le ramassa grognant un peu avant de voir ce qui était marqué dessus. Il lut de haut en bas la petite lettre et son visage devenait de plus en plus livide. Son tuteur l'invitait à porter un de ses habits que tous avaient choisis pour lui, enfin la plupart. Il ne croyait pas que le monde l'imaginait porter ce genre de tenue. Le brun soupira avant de prendre cinq robes au hasard pour les étendre sur le lit. Il essayait de trouver la moins féminine. Il prit une jupe marron surmontée d'un haut simple avec une légère teinte orangée. Il enfila sa tenue sans regarder le résultat. Il descendit marche par marche l'étage qui le séparait du rez-de-chaussée. Lambo se mit rire devant sa tenue, mais le dixième parrain Vongola serra ses poings. Il s'installa sur la table comme si de rien n'était légèrement rouge quand même. Il portait une culotte blanche en dentelle sous sa jupe brune. Ses caleçons célébrissimes avaient totalement disparut de son tiroir, pourtant c'était sa chambre, son lit et ses gens qui habitaient sous son toit.

-Tsuna, tu te déguise pour l'école ?

Tsuna regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il était le seul de la maisonnée à être habillé en l'opposé de son sexe, même si Bianchi portait toujours des habits de garçon manqué. Il essaya de croiser le regard de son tuteur qui souriait grandement. Il croisa les jambes pour cacher le tissu immaculé avant de tenter de remonter dans la chambre.

-Que fais-tu ?

C'était Reborn qui le regardait avec un air sévère sur le visage. Il mettait ses mains sur sa jupe comme pour cacher ses dessous à dentelle. Le petit tueur sourit avant de se percher sur son épaule.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir faudra passer sur mon corps avant.

-Mais tu es complètement malade à moins que je trouve une solution ...

-Je te rappelle que je ne suis plus maudis à présent. Je peux tout te faire...

Le brun réprima un frisson, mais le tuteur le remarqua.

-Maintenant, tu sors.

Tsuna hurla à pleins poumons tandis qu'il sortait de la demeure familiale. Il vit la plupart de ses amis déjà présents. Yamamoto, Gokudera etDino devant la maison et Hibari dans le coin de la rue qui partit sans un regard de plus.

-Que ?

-Dixième du nom, vous êtes absolument beau.

-Dino, c'est ton choix comme tu l'as remarqué.

Le brun regarda Reborn puis le blond qui se grattait la tête d'un air désolé. Le jeune parrain marcha pour être à la hauteur du groupe. Le petit tueur sauta sur la tête de son ancien élève aux nombreux tatouages.

-Tu étais dans le coup ?

Le petit boss fusilla du regard l'italien aux yeux brun qui se grattait toujours la tête. Gokudera se voulait rassurant et Yamamoto ria un peu face à la scène qui déroulait devant es yeux.

-Reborn explique-moi.

-Pas envie.

-Dixième du nom, Reborn nous a soumis un questionnaire sur la tenue idéale pour une fille.

Tsuna aurait du s'en douter, mais son absence régulière l'avait oublier ses farces de mauvais goût.

-Donc Dino gagne une journée avec son jeune frère ainsi qu'un autographe de Léon.

Le blond sourit avant de frotter la chevelure sauvage de son petit frère de cœur. Ses amis partirent non sans une protestation bruyante de Gokudera. L'argenté avait menacé Dino de mille morts s'il faisait du mal à son précieux ami et patron. Le sportif avait pris soin de l'éloigner en souriant à Reborn. Tsuna se demanda si vraiment Dino aimait les filles garçon manquée ou qu'il avait senti le coup arriver. La seule façon d'avoir des réponses, c'est de poser la question au plus âgé.

-Dino ?

-Oui, petit frère ?

-Pourquoi cette tenue ?

-Je me suis douté d'un truc, mais tu absolument à croquer comme ça. Je ne regrette pas mon choix.

Le jeune parrain rougissait furieusement tandis que le blond avançait toujours en direction d'un endroit qu'il semblait connaître. Le parrain Cavalonne tentait de suivre le plan qu'il avait vu ce matin, mais aucune rues ne ressemblait à ce qu'il avait pu voir. Il garda son calme pour ne pas effrayé sa charmante compagnie. Après deux heures Tsuna remarqua qu'il tournait en rond et soupira longuement.

-Dino, on est perdu, pas la peine de faire semblant.

-Je suis navré Tsuna, je voulais t'emmener dans un endroit où tu aurais pu t'amuser, mais je me souviens plus du plan que j'avais tracé hier soir.

Le brun lui sourit un peu avant de tenter de cacher ses jambes avec la longueur de sa robe. A chaque pas, le garçon avait senti le vent caresser ses membres dépourvu de protection de tissus. Comment les filles pouvaient supporter ce genre de choses ? L'adolescent se posait ces questions maintenant qu'il se retrouvait confronté à ce genre de chose. Leur poser plus tard serrait sûrement embarrassant...

-Bah, il me reste plus qu'à rentrer à l'hôtel.

Dino se baissa avant d'embrasser les joues du jeune homme qu'il appréciait bien trop même en temps que frère de cœur. Le Tatoué avait le cœur serré à la séparation qui allait se faire sans voir un sourire se peindre sur son visage si mignon. Le blond avait failli à son propre souhait.

-Je ne crois pas que Reborn me laissera tranquille si je reviens maintenant, je t'accompagne Dino.

-Merci.

Le plus âgé se dirigea toujours à pied dans les rues absolument sûr d'où il allait alors que l'estomac du brun commença à gronder. Le parrain à la veste bordée de fausse-fourrure entraîna le jeune homme dans un restaurant italien. Il commanda des pâtes pour deux en claquant des doigts maladroitement. Le plat arriva vite et fut posé entre eux.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule assiette.

-Oui, je suis désolé, Tsuna.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Tsuna prit la fourchette et mangea avec faim le plat de spaghettis, se perdre avec Dino n'était pas tout repose entre les fois, il avait failli tomber entraînant le jeune parrain dans sa chute. Le brun en avait vu de vertes et des pas mûres. Le plus âgé mangea le plus proprement possible et finit par être coincé comme si le plat qu'il aspirait était aussi par le garçon aux yeux caramel. Il mangea avec plus de convictions, les joues devenant rouges. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que les deux hommes se firent face. Le brun savait où tout cela menait et coupa avec des dents le spaghetti laissant le loisir à Dino d'aspirer la nourriture. Ils avaient failli s'embrasser ! Avec ses habits féminin, tout le restaurant avait dû penser qu'il était en couple. Le Vongola secoua la tête, ensemble ils finirent leur repas sans recommencer cette expérience étrange surtout pour le plus jeune. L'italien paya et sorti ans un mot, le plus jeune à sa suite.

-Merci pour le repas, Dino.

-C'est rien voyons, puis c'est moins bon que chez ta mama.

Tsuna soupira longuement avant et s'étendre, il aurait bien fait une sieste. Remarquant l'état de son frère Dino posa sa main sur son épaule inquiet.

-L'hôtel n'est pas loin si tu veux dormir, je te laisserai.

-Merci Dino.

A la suite de ces mots, le tatoué marcha rapidement vers un grand bâtiment luxueux. Le brun à la vue du bâtiment eut le souffle coupé par la beauté. Il était sûr que le blond ne refusait rien. Il devait facilement occupé tout un étage avec ses hommes. Il entra dans la bâtisse et grimpa directement dans l'ascenseur. L'adolescent serrait le bas de sa robe la tordant nerveusement au rythme de la musique qu'il pouvait entendre dans cet endroit exigu. L'appareil s'arrêta et Dino prit la main de Tsuna et l'emmena dans la pièce après un déverrouillage maladroit. Il avait cassé sa carte magnétique.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont me la remplacer, installe-toi.

Le travesti du jour se cacha sous les draps et s'endormit sagement encore habillé en fille. L'italien curieux parcourra doucement le corps de la personne endormie. Il s'étonna que la plaisanterie avait été jusque le faire porter un des dessous féminins. La seule manière de savoir, c'est de voir. L'idée lui donna des rougeurs dignes d'un tomate. Il embrassa ses lèvres avant de jeter un œil sous la robe brune assortie à sa tignasse hirsute. Ce qu'il vit rendait son pantalon un peu étroit. Il prit une grande respiration avant de s'éloigner de ce garçon.

-Attends Dino...

-Tsuna ?

-Je...Je t'apprécie beaucoup et cela ne me dérangeait pas que tu te fasses un peu plaisir.

Dino n'osa rien dire tellement ces mots de la bouche du plus jeune lui faisait plaisir, que se passait-il ? Le blond se pinça, mais ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas le fruit de son inconscient. Il caressa la joue du plus jeune avec une tendresse infinie.

-Tu es sûr ?

Tsuna hocha la tête un peu rouge, l'homme tatoué souleva la robe avant de retirer la culotte blanche de son cadet.

-Je ne prendrais pas ton innocence, néanmoins, je vais te faire un petit plaisir. Je te prendrais plus tard si tu le souhaite.

Dino lécha le membre du brun encore repos pour lui procurer du plaisir tandis qu'il se sentait que son propre pénis étouffer par les tissus de ses habits. Il suça Tsuna jusqu'à qu'il vienne en serrant les draps. L'aîné remonta pour caresser le visage de son frère tendrement.

-La prochaine fois, toi et moi, nous fusionnerons.

-C'est une déclaration d'amour ?

-Oui, je t'aime Tsunayoshi.

-Pour toi, ça sera Tsu sinon pas de sexe.

-Tu acceptes de devenir mon petit ami alors.

-Il faut bien croire.

Le blond ria avant d'enlacer son frère pour dormir ensemble. Lejeune Vongola n'aimait pas les habits féminins, mais cette journée avait eut un bon effet sur sa vie sentimentale. Il ne vivait plus sans retour la jeune rousse, mais l'italien qui avait été tendre avec lui, et cela, dès leur première rencontre.


	22. Tristesse envolée

Pairing: Tsuna/Ryohei ou 2733

Rating: nc-17

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

Défi: Ceinture

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tsuna en avait assez de cette ceinture, elle était juste un symbole factice face à sa victoire contre les assassins que composait la Varia. Il soupira longuement en voyant l'objet doré, il était bien loin de ce moment à présent. Il la passa autour de sa taille fine et se trouva complètement ridicule comme ça. Il descendit les marches lentement qui le conduisait au salon. Il s'installa à sa place sans faire attention aux personnes qui se trouvaient autour de la table. Il était habitué que son réveil soit aussi agité qu'une garderie avec les deux enfants qui trouvait toujours le moyen de se chamailler pour une broutille. Le brun mangea et le va les yeux pour voir enfin que Ryohei était présent, ce qu'il n'expliquait pas car l'aîné avait quitté l'école qu'il avait fréquentée pour aller dans un établissement qui prônait une pratique sportive intensive régulière.

-Grand frère ?

-Salut, Sawada, je suis venu te voir pour te demander un truc à l'extrême !

Le sportif aux cheveux blancs cria tout le long de son repas ce qui faisait rire la mère du dixième parrain Vongola. I-pin et Lambo voulant rivaliser avec le grand se mirent à crier autant que leurs petits poumons pouvait le faire. Tsuna sentait que sa tête et ses oreilles ne supporteraient plus longtemps tout ce boucan. Il s'essuya la bouche et remonta dans sa chambre. Ryohei sourit aux plus jeunes et leur dit qu'il allait parler au brun et que c'était important. Les plus jeunes se mirent à s'amuser avec Fuuta. Le prince du classement sortit avec un sourire.

Le jeune adulte grimpa les marches que le séparait de l'homme qui avait accepté de faire de lui d'être un ami et l'intégré dans certains de ses secrets. Il se sentait fier de cela. Il frappa à la porte avant de rentrer.

-Sawada ?

-Qu'il y a-t-il grand frère ?

-Pardonne les enfants... Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font.

Tsuna soupira puis sourit à son gardien du soleil. Il avait raison après tout les gamins ignoraient parfois que leurs actions avait des conséquences hors de leurs pensées. Le sportif regarda attentivement la chambre du parrain et s'exclama en voyant la ceinture.

-Tu l'as donc gardé Sawada ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je l'aurai jeté, puis ma mère pourrait trouver cela bizarre que je le fasse.

-C'est vrai à l'extrême.

-Donc que me vaut ta visite de si bon matin ?

-Bah, je me demandais si avançait avec Kyoko ?

Le brun regarda droit dans les yeux le garçon aux cheveux clairs, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche mais le sportif avait compris que le jeune homme était toujours au même point que la dernière fois c'est-à-dire à une amitié assez forte pour que la rouquine lui donne un surnom affectueux. Le boxeur gratta sa tête avant de tapoter l'épaule de ce garçon qui l'avait battu autrefois.

-Je commence à en avoir de faire du surplace et Haru me tape un peu sur le système.

-Il faut que trouve la solution à l'extrême Sawada.

Tsuna reteint ses larmes un moment, il en pouvait plus de vivre un amour sans retour à force ça le blessait intérieurement. Ryohei sentant la détresse du plus jeune le serra dans ses bras musclés. Le sportif s'étonna de trouver cela agréable malgré que le brun était un garçon comme lui. Le jeune parrain laissa sa peine se vider sur le torse sculpté de son aîné. Il se sentait à la fois triste et rassurer par sa présence. Le jeune homme à la chevelure brune se surprit à enlacer son gardien du soleil. A cet instant, il comprit encore plus pourquoi Reborn avait choisi le frère de Kyoko pour l'épauler. De sa simple présence, le jeune homme éclairait n'importe quelle journée.

-Merci, grand frère.

-Pas de souci, Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna sursauta à la prononciation de son prénom. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre malgré la libération de Mukuro. Ce qui l'interpellait plus c'est que Ryohei le fasse, lui qui l'appelait toujours par son nom de famille, voilà qu'il utilisait son prénom en entier et pourquoi cela ?

Le sportif prit la ceinture posée sur un meuble avant de l'attacher autour de la taille de son boss. Parce geste, il lui rapellait qu'il pouvait être fort, qu'il ne se sente pas faible que sa volonté déplacerai les montagnes s'il le désirai. Le parrain ria à gorge déployée.

-Grand frère, je t'aime.

Ryohei rougit avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de son cadet. Il savait que le brun sortait à peine de sa tristesse. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas oser embrasser le futur homme de sa sœur... Enfin si cette dernière se décoinçait un peu. Ce qui, il le savait bien était perdu d'avance.

-Tsunayoshi...

-Reste, grand frère. Ne m'abandonne pas.

-Tsuna...

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc fut interrompu par Tsuna qui l'embrassait tendrement avec tout son désespoir et sa peine. Le gardien se dit qu'il ferait tout pour soigner le brun à ce moment le laissant diriger la suite de l'affaire. Le brun dépouilla progressivement son aîné avant de goûter à sa peau salée. Chose pas si désagréable qui surprit autant les deux hommes qui se découvrait avec délice. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement et le dixième parrain oublia à ce moment qu'il n'était pas le seul dans la maison. Il faufilait ses mains sur le corps du plus âgé sans aucune honte. Ryohei laissa échapper un cri de plaisir quand le plus jeune lui toucha une certaine partie de son anatomie.

-Tsunayoshi ne fait pas ça, tu risques de le regretter.

-Mais, Ryohei...

-Reprend le temps d'y penser Tsuna et revient vers moi quand tu saura à l'extrême.

Ils se serrèrent doucement avant que le sportif laisse Tsuna face à son érection naissante. Il se masturba silencieusement sous les couvertures de sa chambre. Il éjacula voyant un visage flou. Qui ça pouvait-il être ? Il ignorait pour le moment. Ryohei par sa simplicité avait décoincé ce qui freinait tant le boss.


End file.
